Ulong
Ulong was a tribe from Survivor: Palau. One of the weakest tribes in the history of the game, Ulong suffered a number of losses and only had a numbers balance when they won Sienta at the reward challenge. The power only stayed in an alliance of four that eliminated anyone who they saw as a threat. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Amalia, a model born in Germany who came to America shortly after her sixteenth birthday. *Helen, a British reality television star, journalist, former escort and mother of one. *Jaclyn, a media buyer from Las Vegas Nevada and winner of Ms Michigan USA. *Jon, a financial assistant and aspiring dentist from Michigan. *Marco, a college student who is currently studying to be a personal trainer. *Natalie, an aspiring model and businesswoman. *Ricardo, a current marine who has come to play the game whilst he is off duty. *Sienta, (who was placed on the tribe on Day 4) a nerdy super fan of the game and amateur musician. *Wyatt, a blonde surfer type who is also a radio presenter. *Xenia, a clothing designer who also works at a retailer store during her spare time. Tribe History On the first day of Survivor: Palau, one male and female castaway were selected to be the leaders of either tribe. Natalie was the woman selected and got to pick members on her tribe. She chose Amalia, Helen, Jaclyn, Jon, Marco, Ricardo, Wyatt and Xenia which formed the blue Ulong tribe. Sienta was not selected by either tribe captain and she was sent to Exile Island. Marco and Ricardo, as the stronger men of the tribe, formed a tight duo and a Final Two alliance but needed to find more people to have a majority. Jon, Jaclyn, Xenia and Wyatt saw the men's power couple as threatening and decided to target them. Amalia, Natalie and Helen were the outsiders and out of necessity, connected in an alliance. Ulong lost the first immunity challenge. The boys voted for Natalie, the girls voted for Xenia but the alliance of four had the power and sent Ricardo home. At the following reward challenge, the two tribes competed to win Sienta, who was tribeless. Ulong won and kept a numbers balance against their opposition. The majority alliance of four wanted to ensure the minority wouldn't turn on them when Sienta joined the tribe and decided to bring her with them for the time being. Ulong failed to win immunity the second time around and had to vote someone out. Marco, as the sole member of his alliance, voted for Xenia. The girls voted for Jaclyn but the majority of five sent home Marco and decimated the alliance of boys. The alliance of five had their sights set on their next targets; the trio of girls. Sienta suggested to them to get rid of Amalia, but the others had their sights set on Helen instead for being the more outspoken of the three. Already weak, Ulong failed to win immunity for the third time in a row. The alliance of four realised they didn't need Sienta and pretended to vote for Amalia. Even though the minority of three voted for Sienta, the foursome of Jaclyn, Jon, Wyatt and Xenia dominated the vote once again, leading to Helen's demise. Following the tribal council, Sienta felt betrayed by her alliance and flipped to Amalia and Natalie, who were playing a fairly under the radar game. Despite their constant losses, the tribe had a somewhat break on Day 10 where they and Koror attended a Double Tribal Council. At Ulong's vote, the three girls voted for Jon but the majority of four, feeling cocky at this point, got rid of Natalie. For the first ten days in the game, the alliance of four remained tight nick and didn't stray away from each other. However, Xenia wanted to make a big move. On a tribe of six, she needed just three to tie the votes. Xenia approached Amalia, who was becoming the tribes underdog, and Sienta, who had previously aligned with her at the chance of changing the game. Unsurprisingly, Ulong lost immunity and the plan went into action. Jon, Jaclyn and Wyatt unsuspectingly voted for Sienta. Xenia and Amalia voted for Wyatt, but Sienta felt too hurt by Xenia and flipped her vote to Jaclyn. Due to this move, Sienta essentially voted herself out and exposed Xenia's game to her alliance. Xenia relied on the tribe's incredible strength in challenges or else she would surely be the biggest target. Luckily for Xenia, Ulong won their first immunity challenge on Day 14, with another win under their belt on Day 16. During their week without having to attend tribal council, Xenia had to try and cover herself. She told Jon and Jaclyn that Amalia was the mastermind in making that plan and she was just plainly following in what she thought was a fool proof plan. They believed her, but when she told Wyatt, he was having none of it. Ulong lost their next immunity challenge on Day 19 and gave the majority a chance to get rid of Amalia. Knowing her back was on the chopping block, Amalia approached a visibly annoyed Wyatt to get rid of Xenia. At tribal, the pair voted for her but Jaclyn and Jon had a better relationship with Xenia and they voted out Amalia. On Day 20, the remaining ten castaways from the Ulong and Koror tribes merged into one and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Palau Tribes